


Choose Your Player

by Rainy777



Category: 2P Hetalia - Fandom, Anime & Manga - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Choose Your Player, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-05-25 14:05:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6197929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy777/pseuds/Rainy777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started as an ordinary visit to England, but Alfred never expected the odd encounter he would have with a strange woman on the street. America shares that she gave him an interesting object to Britain, but Arthur will not let the odd turn of events ruin his evening plans to hold a party for the Allies. What will they do with party crashers and their worst fears, 2ps? -DISCONTINUED</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Gift in the Jar

Choose Your Player

Chapter One: The Gift in the Jar

***xxxXxxx***

A blonde man hummed as he traveled along a canal. He had recently taken a flight from his homeland of America to the familiar country of England. The man had been here many a time, discussing political issues and recent events that had occurred just prior of his visits. You see; this was no ordinary man. Oh no… Alfred F. Jones was a nation, and a mighty one at that. For, he was the United States of America.

Today, he had decided to pop in for a visit with his old friend, England. True, they had fought over many things, but Alfred still considered him one of his closest allies. Britain had no idea that he had left his humble abode this morning and flew straight over to the island nation's house. No; today Alfred's visit would be a surprise!

He skipped by a few of the passing stores until he spotted something a bit strange. Amidst the bustling cobbled streets packed full of small shops, a tiny alley caught Alfred's eye. It wouldn't have appeared so strange if it weren't for the old lady that lingered just out of the public's view. Al had excellent senses, his eyes not excluded. He fumbled with the end of his black AC DC shirt while trying to figure out what to do, a nervous habit of his that he refused to admit. It was just a ten minute walk to Britain's town house from where he stood, but curiosity was getting the better of him. A quick stop wouldn't hurt; would it?

The American let out an exasperated breath as he wandered over to the older lady. She was anything but your typical grandma with a long pale face that reeked of death and misery. The woman had beady little eyes that were cold as ice, and her face wore a scowl so foul that it would drive everyone away. Alfred was hesitant as he approached her. What did he want from her? That he was not so sure of himself. He swallowed the lump in his throat and coughed.

"Um… Excuse me, but are you alright?" What else was he supposed to ask? It seemed rather odd for a stranger to waltz up to another person without a reason. "Are you sure you're not cold in this weather, Ma'am?" He gestured towards the darkening sky overhead then turned back to her. She said not a word, but continued to stare at absolutely nothing. It seemed that she still did not know that he was there. "Ma'am…?" She turned her back to him and began to walk further along the alley wall. The woman used her hand to guide her along the bricks while she shuffled her feet in a slow manner. Alfred looked back to the crowded street for a moment before deciding to follow her. He had to make sure that she got home alright…

In most cases, Alfred got along with the elderly, but something about this woman put him at unease. His heartbeat had begun to quicken for no apparent reason as he stayed fast on the woman's heels. She rounded the corner of a building along with Alfred who soon followed, but when he was on the other side she was no longer there. The man's brow furrowed in confusion as he looked around him. Where in the world could she have gone? At that moment, there was a sudden chill that ran down his collar bone. Something had touched him just at the nape of his neck. Alfred ran his hand over it out of shock and further confusion, but found nothing. He turned around to see the woman standing there, holding a small jar illuminating a soft blue light. It was subtle but scared the living crap out of him. His breath came out in ragged breaths as he stared into those silver eyes that held so much despair. In a moment, he fell to his knees. With this, the woman placed the jar before him and vanished once more. He paid little mind to the woman once again disappearing, but instead stared at the small flame that rested inside the glass in front of him. For some reason, the thought of the woman's actions did not frighten Alfred. He did not know what to think as he continued to watch the flame, mesmerized by its beauty…

***xxxXxxx***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A.N.) Weird start to a story; I know, but with reading so many 2p!talia stories lately I came up with this idea. Believe it or not, I actually have all of this story planned out! Oh my god; it’s a miracle! What has it been; a year or so since I actually did that? Well anyways, so far it hasn’t led anywhere other than Alfred coming across the mysterious old lady and her jar of blue light. I am curious as to see what you readers think it is for, so please leave theories by reviewing! Just know that it involves 2ps!


	2. Party Crashers

Choose Your Player

Chapter Two: Party Crashers

***xxxXxxx***

The cool, crisp air of Britain wafted through a large window of a living room. There the personification of England, Arthur Kirkland, sat. His legs were crossed while he sipped a brew in his large arm chair. Today was peaceful with no worries or local events, a day of relaxation from the chaos that made up the daily duties of a nation, but still the British country wore formal attire. There was not a single wrinkle in his white dress shirt and gray vest or in the pair of dress pants to match. His clothing was an important part of himself, showing his overall personality and demeanor. Great Britain thought of himself no less than a gentleman, so it was more than logical that he would assume to dress and act like one.

His peace and quiet was soon interrupted by the sudden ringing of the doorbell. At first, the person on the other side of the door was patient and waited several seconds before ringing it once more. After a minute the one ringing the doorbell grew impatient and began mashing the life out of the poor bell.

"I'll be right there!" England called out in a thick accent. Whoever was on the other side was really getting on his nerves. Britain quickly pulled on his gray coat and opened the door to find America breathing heavily. "Good god, man! What on earth are you doing here!?" He pulled the ragged and soaking wet Alfred through the door and closed it soon afterwards. America paced back and forth, all the while desperately grasping onto something underneath his jacket. England paled at his behavior and managed to ask, "You didn't murder someone; did you?" For the first time, the usually excited country spoke.

"What!? Of course not! It's just that… something really weird just happened." Sighing, Arthur decided to let him say what he had to say. The eldest nation forced Alfred onto his couch, sitting beside him so as to let him know that he was listening. It was one of the rare occasions that England revealed his father side, a side almost long forgotten by America. So over the next half hour, Alfred explained to him everything that had happened with the old lady he met on the street and how she had touched his neck. "That is when she gave me this…" America pulled a small jar from beneath his leather jacket. The tiny blue light that floated within captivated the older man as it bobbed silently.

"So she presented it to you… Why?" He took the jar in his grasp and examined it as Alfred gazed at the burgundy carpet.

"I don't know. Will you take a look at my neck for me? I mean… it felt so odd when she touched it. It couldn't have been the rain because it hadn't even started then, and what type of rain can bring a person to their knees…?" Alfred pulled his t-shirt collar aside so that England could take a good look at where he had been touched. England leaned over and his eyes widened as he ran his hand along a strange mark that had appeared on the other's neck. "Is it bad..?" Britain's silence was making him worry as it drew on longer and longer.

"A mark… I don't have any idea what it is…" His eyebrows that were even thicker than his accent furrowed in confusion as he gazed upon the mark. It was silent yet again, but it was then interrupted by the phone ringing, scaring the living daylights out of both of them. Alfred had jumped as Arthur stood up to answer it where it was held up on the wall next to the kitchen. He held the phone to his ear as he stood there and unconsciously wrapped the cord around his finger while he spoke to the person on the other end. "Of course; yes. Yes; I'm still holding it tonight. Oh no. Your fine; don't worry about." America raised an eyebrow at the conversation being held. " Alright; bye…."

"Who was that?" He turned to look over the couch at him.

"China; he was asking about the party tonight." Arthur stood there and looked out the window, where the rain continued to poor, another typical day in Britain….

"Wait; what party!?" England looked at him as if he were crazy then grew slightly infuriated.

"'Party? What party?' you ask. It's only the party I've been letting you know the details of for the past month! Are you saying that you never heard one word that I said!? Wait; why am I even asking that when I know the answer!?" Oh, he was ticked…. At that, Alfred yelled back at him.

"And what do you mean by that!?"

"Oh, you know what I mean!" He sighed out of frustration as he regained his composure. "You're invited you know. That's why I thought you came here in the first place…."

"Well, it originally was to drop by for a visit, but I'll go to your party. I mean; what else do I have to do at the moment?" Alfred shrugged his shoulders and closed his eyes as he did so. "When does it start?"

"Well, you are certainly not going in those clothes! Look at yourself; you're utterly dreadful!" He pointed to his soaked clothes and dirty jeans. "Even if it was dry as the desert, I would still not be seen with someone wearing such a thing." He huffed and crossed his arms at the man's lack of style.

"What's wrong with the way I dress? I'm completely comfortable, and that is all that matters!" Alfred stood up from the crouch so he could face Arthur full on.

"Well, you're still changing because this is not just some random get together! This is a formal party where we will be discussing present and future politics with one another, so get along and put on something decent. Clean up while you're at it. We don't want you looking like a slob." Feeling defeated, the United States of America drug his feet as he walked to the bathroom. "Get a move on! We only have an hour and a half to get there, and the drive takes an hour!" With that said, Alfred bolted to the bathroom to get cleaned up for the party…

xXx

Green hills rolled by as Alfred looked out the car window. It would not be too long until they had made it to Arthur's large estate. It was not uncommon for a country to have several houses, being that they represented the nation's themselves. England was no exception, having purchased a large residence in the English countryside. It was a place where he could run off to find some relaxation and peace. He often used it for vacation and other purposes such as large events like this evening.

Alfred continued to gaze through the glass, frustrated that his former father figure had forced him into bearing formal attire even though he was a mature man himself. He hated doing what he was told by Britain. After all, maybe it was because of his battle for independence…. He was brought out of his thoughts as they rolled up to the front of the estate. It made his jaw drop at the site of it.

It was a small mansion with four stories and land that spread over several acres. The windows on the sides were large and appeared to be very expensive as did everything else. There was a garden on the side of the building, surrounded by bushes and covered in paths throughout it. Every type of flower imaginable sprouted from the soil and ponds that shimmered in the sunlight were crafted here and there. A large white gazebo rested in the middle of the oasis, covered in vines that made the area feel even more majestic.

America could barely stop gawking as he was escorted from the black vehicle and into the foyer where two, large marble staircases ran up to the second floor. The floor above them- the rest of the house in fact- was probably just as grand as what the country had already saw, seeing as there was red, plush carpet beginning on the steps and weaving towards the upstairs.

"Are you coming or not…?" The sound of Britain's voice nearly frightened the poor nation to death. The estate had been so grand that he had almost forgotten England was there.

"Yeah." They then walked to the kitchen so that they could check up on the cooking and see how everything was going. Other than a mishap with one of the chef's forgetting to prepare a dish, everything appeared to be fine, but Arthur barely even noticed when Alfred quietly snuck out of the room overwhelming with strong smells to go look around the rest of the house. After all, he knew for a fact that he was not going to eat what Arthur's people prepared….

xXx

It was at last time for the party. Silk ribbons were draped between columns in the dance hall along with bright white lights. On the walls to both sides of the area there were two large tables prepared to allow the guests to eat. The first time America caught a glimpse of the room, he felt it to be too high class for the gruff British nation. The site that lied before him was something more up France's alley if you asked him. Everything was just a bit too grand for his tastes.

The first guests to arrive were France and Canada. England put on the best fake smile he could muster as he shook the Frenchman's hand. He then turned to the man's side and was expected to shake Canada's hand. He paused for a moment before shivering and walking over to get America to join them. Once again, Canada had been forgotten… poor Canada.

"Bonjour, America! How are you doing; has my grincheux angleterre been treating you badly?" England was about to shout at him for being called such a name, but France continued talking to the younger nation. "Is this house not splendid!? I'm surprised that England could pull it off so well, but I have to admit that it is nowhere near the scale of my own housing and events. Oh let's face it, nothing can compare! Ohonhonhonhonhonhon~!" The Frenchman laughed as England proceeded in hitting him upside the head. For once in his life, America did not butt in but instead stood to the side while sweat dropping along with an invisible Canada.

Two hours had passed since then, and all of the guests had arrived. Business discussions were going as planned, and the food was delicious. People laughed and drank until they were a bit tipsy. Apparently at one point or another, France had slipped some liquor in the drinks being served and even began raiding the kitchen for more. Before they knew it, there was bound to be a naked France streaking throughout the estate. That was a sight no one would prefer to see again. Unfortunately, they had enough of that on a normal basis…

England's party was at full throttle, and it seemed that nothing could ruin the occasion, but it was obvious now that everyone had been entirely off the mark with that statement. A crash resounded throughout the room that sent every person to jump out of shock.

"Who the bloody 'ell… is ruining my party!?" A very drunk England yelled out with a hiccup to follow. Evidently, France's raid of alcohol reached him as well. The source of the sound had come from the kitchen, so the countries ventured into the still warm room that had been used to cook the buffet. Servants had left to attend the party or either was allowed to leave for the barracks. There was no one in the kitchen except France, who had passed out on the floor long ago. The cause of the commotion was caused by no other than the three Axis members that lay below the now broken glass window.

Japan was groaning as Germany had fallen on top of him along with Italy, who had fell on the blonde, and did not seem to want to move any time soon. Germany was angry and yelling at Italy for causing them to get into this mess, complaining that he had ruined the plan. The brunette of the group just smiled and waved to the rest of them.

"Oh ciao, everybody~!"

***xxxXxxx***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A.N.) Wow! 2,103 words, not counting the author’s note. This is almost as long as my one short story for my Black Butler 3 part series! :3 If only I had wrote two hundred or more words, I would have beat my all-time record for how many words I have wrote for a chapter EVER! You never know… I might beat it soon. After all with this story, I’m planning on writing fairly lengthy chapters, which is something unusual for me. Most of the time, I like to keep it around 1,000 or 1,300 at the most. Lucky for you readers! More reading material and it’s a good thing that I know exactly what I want to write for this story! Also before I forget, I want to thank Randomality101 (on deviantart) for being my first reviewer/commenter!
> 
> As for translations:
> 
> “grincheux angleterre”- French for- “ grumpy England”.
> 
> With that said, I will be signing off…
> 
> ~Rainy777


	3. Mirror, Mirror on the Wall, Who’s The Weirdest of Them All?

Choose Your Player

Chapter Three: Mirror, Mirror on the Wall, Who's The Weirdest of Them All?

***xxxXxxx***

The room was silent as they stared at one another, waiting for the other to speak before them. That was when Italy spoke up.

"Ciao, everybody~!" He waved at them as if nothing was wrong and that he did not just crash through the window along with the rest of the axis. At that moment, Germany threw the small man off of his back in fury.

"Dummkopf, now you have really done it!" His hands rapped around the other's throat and squeezed in an ever tightening grip. The brunette gasped out for help as his burly friend taught him a lesson. Japan had jumped up the second Germany was set off, attempting to coax the muscle man into calming down. By this time, Italy was turning blue and going on purple.

"Germany-san, please settle down!" His deep onyx eyes had widened out of shock as he watched his two best friends fighting for the hundredth time that day. The people on the other side of the room were just watching in mixed horror and confusion.

"May I beat him up as well?" The winter nation asked no one in particular. His smile widened and a dark aura enveloped him and crawled among the surrounding people. Those poor souls felt shivers repeatedly running up their spines as Russia began an almost inaudible chant of, 'Kolkolkolkol…'

"Stop it, Russia! You're scaring me-aru!" The Chinese man began to tremble as he placed his hand on the other's shoulder. This somehow managed to convince Russia into transforming into his usually normal creepy self instead of releasing such an astounding aura towards the other nations occupying the room. Everyone then let loose a sigh of relief and finally came to their senses, no longer standing there like a school of fish with their mouths gaping open.

"So what are we going to do with these buffoons?" America scratched his head and yawned, tired of the events that had already occurred that evening and not in the mood for anything more stressful. He might have been a hyper youth for the past hundred years, but lately his bones had begun aching even though he out right refused to admit he was beginning to grow old. A person like Britain would get a real kick out of that little fact; that's for sure…

China came to stand beside him, abandoning Russia in the corner. "I say we go to bed… My eyelids are starting to droop!" He released a sigh of exhaustion and gripped Alfred's shoulder. The blonde nodded in agreement, grabbing the English nation beside him and dragging him by the collar.

"Where are we goin'!? I wanna drink some more! Ay! Where're you takin' me!?" England yelled out like the typical loud drunk that he was. They were about to exit the room when Al turned back to the Axis.

"You guys can stay for the night just because it's so late and this guy isn't coordinated at the moment. So follow us up to the room. 'Kay?" They looked at him in absolute shock. If this were to happen any other time than midnight, all three of them would be dealing with a heap load of trouble from the allies. Since it was so late and everyone admitted that they were dead tired, the entire lot of them traveled their way out of the kitchen, through the ballroom, up the stairs, and to the spare bedrooms that served for guests.

xXx

Alfred, along with everyone else, had gone to bed earlier that night, expecting to have a good night's rest. However, what they did not count for was the disturbance that took place only a few hours later…

Everyone slept soundly in their beds, innocent witnesses to an outrageous event set to take place. It occurred just as the clock struck midnight. There was a subtle hum that grew ever louder as the time passed by. It had eventually become so loud that it awoke every one of the occupants of the rooms on the second floor. A few of the countries wandered from their beds, stumbling in the dim lighting. America was the first to wake up completely, sitting up in his bed and placing his glasses on. He gasped at the sight before him; it was the jar of light. He had placed it on the mantle when he retired for the night, and now it was releasing a luminescent glow that lit the entirety of the guest room. Pale blue cascaded over other objects and created shadows where it was impossible for the light to reach. Fog began to sprout from where the stopper met the lip of the tiny glass jar's opening. It quickly spread along the carpet, completely concealing the floor.

In the hallway, everyone had gathered and was beginning to ask questions. It was easily deducted that the source of the hum was originating from the burger loving nation's room. Now, their only dilemma was deciding who would venture first through the entrance. Arthur eventually stepped up, saying that if no one was brave enough to complete the task then he would. When they first caught a glimpse of what was happening in the room, they each began to quiver.

"Alfred, what did you do?" The English man whispered to his former colony. The American continued to sit there for a minute before stuttering his reply.

"I-I-I didn't do a-a-a-anything…!" Eventually, every one of the nations had wandered into the room along with Arthur. Italy was closest to the door, lightly grasping onto Germany's shirt sleeve and prepared to run if push came to shove. The fog continued to linger around their ankles as the blue light grew ever brighter. Suddenly, there was loud sound filling the room, causing ears to ring. And when it was over, everything and everyone was deadly silently. It was then that a low ghastly voice slowly made its way into the air.

"All who see fear them… All who hear fear them… All who are in their presence fear them… Mirrors… Reflections… Each and every one holds an evil, an alternate world in which we are not the same… And it is those reflections that haunt us, ever watchful of our every move… They are waiting… They are patient… They are patient for when the time is right… When the portal is opened, beneath the full moon, they shall rise into existence… They shall become whole… Complete… And it will enable them to harm others… So be forever cautious of the mirrors… and your back…" The voice diminished into an almost inaudible static noise and finally vanished into nothing. Once again, there was silence.

***xxxXxxx***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A.N.) This chapter is not nearly as long as I wanted it to be… I was planning to have each of the chapters from here on out around 2,000 words, but this once came out so short just because I didn’t really have much material. But don’t worry; the next chapters will have more! It is just this one that I could not think of much to write about… Anyway, feedback would be greatly appreciated! (As always)
> 
> ~Rainy777


	4. A Fortune Cookie of Lies

Choose Your Player

Chapter Four: A fortune Cookie of Lies

***xxxXxxx***

Once again, there was silence. Eyes were widened, frozen in horror. But, it was soon interrupted by a swarm of questions.

"Scheisse! What the **** was that!?"

"What did it mean – aru?"

"Portals…!? Veh~…"

"Angleterre, is this your doing? So this is why you really invited all of us to this creepy ass house of yours!" England balked at the Frenchman's accusation.

"You believe this was my doing!? Preposterous! This is all that wanker's fault!" He pointed a shaky finger to Alfred, who was sitting on the bed and hugging his knees while shivering. At the sight of Arthur blaming him, the American jumped up in alarm and frowned.

"You know for a fact that it was not! It was that *****in' witch hag I met on the street!" He flailed his arms from being flustered.

"What woman?" Germany finally managed to rip the frightened Italian from his arm and walk over to America. After a quick glance at England and a subtle nod in return, Alfred proceeded in telling him everything that had happened the day prior. Once finished with telling his story, the blonde felt outrageously stupid. They would probably degrade him, tell him that he must have been hallucinating or it might have been some of his friend's poisonous cooking that had made him see what he had seen. But to his surprise, none of them had the reactions he had been expecting. "So, I suppose that all of us are now a part of your predicament… And to be completely honest, I still have no idea what is going on exactly."

"Well, I'm not too sure if any of us understood what that message meant, man. At least, I didn't. But, everything will be alright because you got me, and I'm the hero!" Alfred suddenly declared with yet another annoying, nasally laugh.

""This sucks – aru! I can no longer say that he speak nonsense because we all saw that freaky spirit!" China cried out in frustration. Yet after a moment of thinking, he thought better of it. "Oh! That right. I guess I can still keep calling him idiot…" He held up his index finger for emphasis, and it only made Alfred even more angry with him.

"Enough!" England raised his hands in finality. "We need to focus on the matter at hand. No more talk about various idiotic things. I suggest that each of us gather into at least groups if two. It's not as if something will be attacking us during the middle of the night, but the voice said that we should watch our backs. We're not taking any chances with what has already happened thus far." Everyone seemed to agree on what he said, mumbling their replies with a lack of enthusiasm and slight hesitation. The groups were as follows: Britain and Japan; Italy and Germany; Canada and France; then finally China, Russia, and America. Out of the group of three, no one was happy with how things had turned out except for Russia. America had even begged to sleep with Britain, but the old grump refused "to go to bed with insane hooligans". (His words, not Alfred's.) Japan was the only other person England trusted completely other than Canada, and it appeared that France was not going to give his past territory up so easily.

Alfred's only choice was to rest next to the large country that was Russia. China shivered just as much on the other side of Ivan. Russia only grinned as he grabbed the two of them and pulled them into his warm yet chilling embrace. Teeth could be heard chattering among the countries. This was going to be a long night…

xXx

"Are you sure that we should be doing this, Gil…?"

"Ja; he hasn't been to visit us in three days! Three days! What is that about!? He's our friend; we need to see if he's okay!"

"I know that Francis is our friend, Gilbert, and England would never allow him to remain in his company for so long, but…"

"Will you two just shut up and stop complaining!? Why the **** was I even dragged into this?" The personification of Southern Italy threw up his arms in outrage. The three of them stood out in the English countryside, sunlight beating down onto their backs. The light made Romano's hair turn a bright red, almost resembling his face at the moment. "Spain, you idiota, why do you have to pull me into every single thing? I mean… what's even the point of me being here?" Spain looked over to Prussia before giving a feeble reply.

"Well, your brother's sorta there as well." Lovino's eyes went wide.

"Excuse me!?"

"The Axis went on a mission to infiltrate the Allies' meeting… three days ago." Romano pushed the brunette out of his way, fuming as he walked in no particular direction.

"**** that **ino muto! This is what he gets for listening to that *******o di patata!"

"Come on… West ain't that bad!" Prussia laughed. "Besides, he has the awesome me as a bruder!" This earned yet another laugh, but the other countries were not amused.

"Don't worry, Lovi. We'll find him eventually. I'm pretty sure that Arthur's estate is not too far off."

"Well, it better not be because my hand is itching to slap someone in particular upside the head!"

xXx

With the morning came a great downpour of rain. Water pelted on the roof and eventually woke everyone up from a surprisingly deep sleep. All of the countries eased into getting up but did not fully awaken until a large boom came from downstairs. They jumped up from their beds, looking unruly as the threw on robes and ran down the large steps. 'What was the cause of all of this ruckus!?' you might ask… Well, the answer was a certain Brit standing in the lobby while soaking wet.

He was dressed in his own robe and slippers, now a darker green from the ever constant weather and mud caking his once light blue footwear. Arthur was piping angry but oddly silent. He was dripping water all over the floor, but it seemed that he didn't really care at the moment. No one said anything as they gathered at the bottom of the staircase. At last, the host nation calmly spoke.

"The gates are locked, and there is no way to climb over – not even the walls… I tried the key; it would not work. So, I attempted to break the lock… No matter what I tried,… I couldn't get out…"

"We're stuck here then!?" Italy wailed out in horror.

"Are you serious, mon ami!? You tried everything?" England nodded and showed everyone his hands, and they winced at the sight. Red streaks ran across his palms, burnt severely.

"This is what happened when I grasped the railing at the gate…" It was silent until Germany gave a few inspiring words.

"We must not give up! Let us try everything that we can. Even if it may not work, we should not give up!"

"I agree with Germany." France stepped forward and carefully grabbed Britain's wrists, turning them over in his hands. Arthur was too distraught to argue. "In the meantime, why don't you have China see to your injuries?" He nodded more to himself than Francis. China came over to them without saying a word, guiding England by the shoulders and showing him to another room.

"I'm going to look at the gate myself." Germany was already dressed and ready to go. Before anyone could ask how he had done so, the buff country continued speaking… "I'll need some to come with me and some to stay here with England. Italy, America, and… France get ready then follow me." The three grumbled as they did as he asked. While they returned up the stairs, Japan leaned over to ask his ally a question.

"Ano,… Germany-san, why did you ask them specifically to go with you?"

"Is it not obvious? I asked those three so that they would not get in the way of Britain's recovery…"

"Germany-san!" Japan's eyes filled with admiration.

xXx

Thirty minutes had passed, and Spain, Romano, and Prussia finally discovered a path. It appeared to be a paved road that was nearly obscured by roots and vines. From above, it would look like the rest of the forest, overrun and wild.

The air began to stir, a warm front blowing in from the horizon. Dark clouds formed, clashing and booming with thunder and lightning. The three braced themselves as a sheet of rain appeared over their heads out of nowhere. In an instant, they were soaked to the bone and shivering.

"Mein got, it's really coming down! Anyone have any bright ideas!?"

"Follow the road and stay underneath the canopy as much as possible! Come on, Lovi, let's go!" Spain grabbed Southern Italy's hand, who fumed even more.

"Alright; this day officially sucks!"

xXx

Germany's group walked through the courtyard, their shoes crunching on the gravel as they went. The weather refused to let up, tormenting those used to warm climates. America was the first to venture towards one of the walls, and France as well as Germany ran after him.

"Alfred, don't touch that just yet!" Francis was slightly panting by the time he reached him and held him back.

"Why not, dude?"

"Did you forget what happened to Britain's hands!?" While they reprimanded Alfred, Italy looked back to the mansion. It seemed so eerie, desolate, and empty from this angle, a completely different atmosphere than that of inside the house. Two windows were lit up from the lights inside. Feli could not place it, but he felt that something was definitely wrong. The gate stood but ten feet away from him, clanking from the onslaught of wind. And yet, there was then shouting. At first, Italy believed it to be his comrades arguing, but they had looked up as well. Turning around, he saw three figures standing outside of the gate. They were fumbling with the lock, able to tough the entrance when those inside could not. There were gasps, and the gate was opened. With a glimpse of the outside, Feli smiled, but it was soon interrupted by a raging fist.

"What were you thinking!? Stupid idiota!" Northern Italy was tackled to the ground by South, being harshly slapped upside the head.

"Lovi!? Hey, wait! Ow!"

"You were gone for three days! What the **** were you doing!?"

"Fratello!" Feliciano whined.

"Three days!?" Germany and France shouted in unison.

"Francis, there you are; give me a hug! I missed you so much!" Antonio came over and embraced his friend. "What Lovi said was true, amigo. You and everyone else have been missing for three days…"

"You! This is all your fault!" Romano finally finished complaining to his younger brother, his anger now focused on Ludwig instead.

"And how exactly is this my fault?"

"If it weren't for your stupid operation, Feliciano would have been at home and safe three days ago!"

"I still can't believe what I am hearing. Each of the Allies arrived at seven in the evening. We snuck through the kitchen window at around nine thirty. That happened yesterday. Not three days ago- yesterday!" Germany put his foot down and finally managed to hush those who had still been talking. "What has been happening…? What is that blue light about?"

"Um… blue light?" Spain inquired.

"Don't worry about it. I'll explain everything once we-." There was a loud slam, and the gate was shut. All was silent as they saw Prussia dusting off his hands and whistling. He looked up and grinned like an idiot while waving.

"Hey, West!" Germany fumed in outrage and stormed over to his older brother.

"I swear to gott, I will MURDER you!"Prussia looked very confused by what the blonde was so angry about, but he was not about to stick around when Germany was furious. The albino quickly backed away, crimson orbs widening in fright.

"You imbécile!" And now, France was after him. Gilbert quickly darted away as Germany, France, and America proceeded in hunting him down. The other three countries remained standing there and watched. Romano suddenly sneezed, rubbed his arms, and shivered.

"And, now I have a *****in' cold…! Great!"

"Come on, fratello. Let's go inside, where it's warm."

"I have to agree with Feli; let's go." They then began walking back towards the mansion.

"We need to see how England is doing anyway." Italy added. Spain furrowed his brow.

"What happened to Britain?"

"You will just have to see for yourself."

xXx

"They have been gone longer than I anticipated. Do you think that we should go look for them?" Russia asked his question as he crossed his arms and glanced out the window. Japan looked up from the gauze he had been unrolling.

"I don't believe that would be necessary, Russia-san. Besides, we must have patience. Germany-san said that they would return shortly. Let us have faith in his word." With finality, he cut the gauze and handed it to China.

"Japan, Russia, would you two step out and grab Britain some new clothes?" The countries that were being addressed looked up when China said his first words for that morning.

"Hai; we will. Let us go, Russia-san." At first, Ivan was hesitant, but he then nodded his head in agreement. They could feel the Asian country's stare as the two of them left the room. China soon closed the door behind them.

As they walked down the hallway to England's chambers, Russia began talking to Japan in a low voice, so as not to be overheard.

"Do you think that China is alright? He has been acting rather strange ever since we woke up this morning; do you not agree?" Kiku stopped walking as soon as he finished his inquiry. Russia halted a few steps ahead and looked back with a childish grin that morphed into a serious stare. "You used to live with him, Japan. Does his behavior seem peculiar to you?"

"I… He has been rather quiet… Do you believe that he is acting odd, Russia-san?"

"Well,… he is much different than usual. Very unusual compared to our meetings and when he is at home."

"And… how do you know how he acts at his house?" Russia allowed his smile to return.

"Because I stalk him." Japan stiffened and had sweat running down the back of his neck.

"Russia-san, I don't know if I should be more frightened of the situation at hand or you at the moment…" Ivan giggled, but his eyes went wide as a scream pierced the air. Japan's instant reaction was to look back from once they came and sprint back to England and China with Russia in toll.

xXx

Arthur coughed as smoke filled the air and tears pricked his eyes. A thin blade had been sheathed into his left shoulder, causing him to pant from surprise and a great deal of pain. China stood before him, puffing opium between his lips.

"My name is Xiao Wang… You are more observant than our Oliver; that is for sure." He bent down and flicked Arthur in the forehead. England growled in annoyance. "Now, as for the dagger in your shoulder…" Xiao sat on the edge of the bed and grabbed Arthur's wrist as it came up to hit him. Instead, the evil China reacted with breaking it and striking Britain in the face. Arthur cried out in pain."Listen to me! It's your fault that my counterpart never arrived to his full potential."

"What are you on about?"

"Because of that **** war, you deprived him of industry and business. Opium is a drug; it could be used for medicine. Your Alfred's people do it all the time for severe cases of cancer! Look at me, and see progress! This is what he could be: prosperous, powerful, and feared!" The door slammed open, and the two of them saw Japan and Russia in the doorway.

"England-san!" Kiku unsheathed his katana that he had at his waist. He raised the blade at China and glared. "Who are you, and what are you doing to Britain-san!?" As Japan had been shouting, Xiao lunged for him. The younger nation met blades with China just in time.

"How dare you defy me?" Russia was about to help him, but Japan spoke first.

"Russia-san, please go help England-san!" Ivan nodded after a brief moment of contemplation. He ran to Britain's side as the Asian nations fought. The clanging of metal against metal could be heard from the spare room they were currently using, but the others were still outside. They would have no clue about what was going on inside of the mansion. In other words, they would have no back up…

Russia busied himself with quickly but carefully remove the knife from Arthur's shoulder. England cried out as the blade was removed and blood spilled out from his wound. Ivan was fast to wrap it and apply pressure. The dagger had went directly through, a clean cut. A wound like this would not be fatal to a nation, but the sooner it healed the better.

England and Ivan fled from the room and retreated to the hall attached to the staircases. Britain was eased to sitting on the decorative love seat sitting in between the stairwells.

"Russia, go back and help Japan. Do whatever you can; I'll be fine here alone. The others should be here any minute. Now, go." Ivan could not argue with the Englishman's reasoning, so he immediately did as what was asked of him.

xXx

Kiku was thrown to the ground and kicked hard in the gut. He coughed up blood and grew dizzy as the possessed China delivered blow after blow. They had abandoned their weapons long ago and resulted to hand to hand combat instead. Japan gasped and clawed at Xiao's hands as they gripped his throat and lifted him into the air. A sadistic grin appeared on China's face, and that image terrified Kiku. He almost thought it was over because he was growing weak and losing oxygen fast. Japan would not die entirely, he would never be defeated until his civilization ceased to exist. The hardest part of physically dying was the recovery. After being broken down, it was difficult to be built back up again. Different injuries took a shorter or longer amount of time to be renewed. Recovery is what scared Japan the most of "death".

Kiku was about to pass out when Russia bolted back into the room with his pickaxe. Out of surprise, Xiao accidentally dropped him to the floor. Kiku fell and gasped for air as a sickening yell and impact could be heard. Japan instantly looked up, and his eyes widened.

The axe pierced China's chest, crimson poured from the gaping wound as Russia pulled it from his torso. Kiku's mouth hung open in a silent scream of terror as China fell. The nation's eyes became unglazed, and the injury vanished as quickly as it appeared. And just like that, what had been chaos morphed into shocked tension.

***xxxXxxx***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A.N.) I have no idea why, but every time I write for China I can hear his voice in my head clear as day… And, in this I wanted him to be a bit delusional if you could not tell.
> 
> Sorry for the long LONG wait! I cannot express how sincerely sorry I am for the extreme gap between chapters on this story. Honestly, I might just have to say that the story is on hiatus between each chapter. I do truthfully have all of the other chapter’s content planned out in my head! It was just China’s part was really getting to me… I couldn’t come up with a very good reason for him to attack the 1p’s, so the best I came up with was the Opium Wars because that is what immediately came to mind. Don’t worry though, not all of the 2p’s will be out for blood! *sweat*
> 
> On a side note, 3,203 words! The longest chapter I have EVER wrote! I don’t know why, but it gets me pumped when I get past my current record.
> 
> ~Rainy777


	5. Wrapped With A Scarf Made To Comfort

Choose Your Player

Chapter Five: Wrapped With A Scarf Made To Comfort

***xxxXxxx***

"I believe that Japan said that they were taking him to a spare room... Isn't that right, Germany?" Ludwig merely nodded his head at the Italian's inquiry. He was still upset with Gilbert and refused to speak to the albino directly. That was how the blonde naturally responded to being very angry. Feliciano smiled in pity for Prussia, who was now at the tail of the party with a scowl and large purple bruise adorning his face. They were about to make their way up the stairs when Russia and Japan came into view from the second floor's hallway. It was now that they noticed England sitting on a floral love seat, holding his left shoulder carefully.

"Oh! Look, Japan, our friends are back. You happened to miss all of the fun!"

"Did something happen?" Italy proceeded to ask as he began to climb the stairs.

"'Did something happen?', he asks!" Russia chuckled in amusement and glanced over to Japan. "We were only now just attacked by China."

"Why are people attacking one another!?" Spain shouted in bewilderment.

 

"It was the jar." Ivan explained. "Like it said, we should watch out for reflections of ourselves. Basically, China was possessed by an evil that dwelt deep within himself." Japan stepped forward, subconsciously raising his arms to make a point.

"From what he was saying to me, I understood that it was an alternate version of himself. He spoke of me defying him, betraying his trust. It was honestly frightening to see him in such a state."

"That was why we locked him in windowless room." Alfred furrowed his brow, uneasiness setting in. He bit his lip as a question slowly ate away at him. It eventually grew to the point where it bubbled up inside of him and overflowed from his lips.

"If- If it's like the jar said, then will we all be possessed by evil counterparts?" America and Italy both simultaneously shuddered at the thought.

"What!? I don't even-!" Antonio sat down on the stairs, speechless and running his hand through his hair. France went to him and rubbed the Spaniards back in assurance. It was then that they explained everything to the newcomers. During this explanation, Japan returned to England's side in order to aid him in dressing his wounds.

"What do you think of all that has happened, Italy-san?" Japan worked with the dressings, making small talk as he went. Feli looked up from the pile of clothing he had just retrieved, mild curiosity peaking his interest.

"Why are you asking me that, Kiku?"

"Well, seeing as we were both dragged into this situation some-what unwillingly,... I was curious. Germany-san and me were the ones most involved in the infiltration plan, but you... Are you angry at us for pulling you along?" Italy paused and went wide eyed, a nervous smile playing at his lips. He laughed awkwardly then rubbed the back of his neck.

"No; actually, I am a tiny bit glad that we are all in this together..." Kiku was surprised to hear this.

"Really? You do not hate us?"

"Japan, you know I could never hate you or Germany!" He waved his hands as if to say, "forget the notion" as Japan smiled warmly. England, who sat in front of them, awakened from his stupor and chuckled painfully. Arthur was so aware of his surroundings that he managed to whisper to Feliciano.

"If I were you, I would be absolutely livid." Suddenly, Romano could be heard from the kitchen, shouting curses left and right. While they had been working on England, the rest of their party had relocated. The only distinguishable word was the name, Prussia. They must have been informed of the albino's mistake with the gate.

"Look, if I knew, I wouldn't have closed it! Lud, you know that!" Gilbert was desperately pleading with his brother. However, Ludwig's anger continued to fester as he loomed in the corner.

"So, if we cannot open the gate from the inside, how are we ever going to get out of here?" Spain asked the one question that had been hanging over each and every one of them. After almost twenty minutes of complete silence, Germany finally decided to state his opinion.

"According to what I am hearing, it seems apparent that there is a time difference between the outside world and this property. Roughly a half of a day here equals three outside the gate. Does that not sound correct, Antonio?" Spain nodded solemnly from his seat, resting his face in his hands and leaning on his knees with his elbows. Emerald eyes peered out from within tan fingers, a sigh passing his lips.

"Enough of this depressing conversation! Does the British ******* have any edible food, or are we going to starve to death!?" Romano stormed in towards the main area for food preparation, dragging out pots and pans from various cabinets and creating a horrendous racket.

"For once, I actually have to agree with you." And with having Germany say that, everyone decided to make the work go faster by helping Southern Italy. As for the little group with England, Japan, along with the assistance of Italy, proceeded in carrying the wounded nation by the shoulders to where he could rest and refuel as well as hopefully not touch the food. Once the grueling task of placing Arthur at the head chair was completed, Italy sighed and rubbed at his aching muscles. Even if it only lasted for a couple of minutes, his previous activity had been extremely taxing on his arms.

"Fratello,...!!" The Northern Italian whined as he followed his brother, who weaved between various stoves as he worked around the other countries darting around the room. "What are you making? I'm absolutely starving!" He peered into one of the pots currently boiling beside him.

"Lay off and leave me the **** alone! Here; have this for now!" Lovino shoved a fat loaf of bread into his mouth just to shut him up. "Now, get out of here, moron!" Feliciano retreated from the war zone that was his brother's cooking and began wandering as he munched on his treat. Fresh from the oven and lightly lathered with garlic, it was just enough of a distraction that he did not notice where his feet was taking him. The rain that had seemed almost endless that morning had quickly dissipated, leaving behind dripping leaves and a peppering of clouds to linger forlornly. A sweet ballad of a song bird and the babbling of a nearby fountain eased Italy's troubled mind. He forgot about how they could not escape from this place, how the mightiest nations in the world had been subdued by fear of not each other but themselves. Veneziano smiled as he passed a large barn created for horse steads, but the whining inside caused to him to stop in his tracks. A gasp escaped his lips as he spotted a chocolate brown mare thrashing about in alarm. Years of riding horses had taught him to approach her carefully so as not to rile the beast further. With cautious steps and a gentle whisper, he managed to greet her properly. Once in front of the animal, he made eye contact and allowed his fingertips to graze across her hide and wisp into her ebony mane.

"Hello, Bella." Like his touches, his voice was kind. Sweet and as rich as honey, the sound of Italy's voice lulled the beast into a trance. Its harsh movements against the corral ceased, and this somehow calmed the other horses as well. What had been utter panic now fell into a quiet stupor. Almost like a mother to her child, North Italy managed to calm the livestock with a sweet lullaby from his homeland. As he continued to stroke the creature's mane, he considered the horses possibly helping with an escape. However, the thought quickly dispelled. He could never stand to put something or someone unwillingly in danger. Only but a few hours ago had England been subjugated to this pit of fire's flames. Never would he consciously expose a living thing to such torture. If an almost immortal being such as a nation could be attacked so severely, he did not want to imagine passing through the barrier with and ordinary horse.

Suddenly, the wind began to stir. Feliciano looked out the door and up to the sky. The storm was returning and along with it a bitterly cold breeze. A large hand then encased his shoulder, and he nearly jumped out of his skin as a scream tore from his lips.

xXx

When all seemed to return to a brief sense of normality, something just had to go awry. Everyone had sat down and eaten as planned. Once finished, however, a loud banging could be heard from the upstairs, startling the entire room.

"Is that China-san? You did lock it up tight; ne, Russia-san? Russia-san?" Japan looked about for the tall winter nation, but he was not seated among them. "Where did he go? Has anyone seen, Russia-san?"

"He was here just ten minutes ago." Alfred answered from across the table. Germany then frowned and placed a finger to his lips, deep in thought. After a moment to mull it over, Ludwig spoke. "Now that I think about it, both him and my bruder have not been present for several minutes now."

"Germany-san, you do not think that they went to check on China; do you?"

"Let's only hope that Prussia did not royally screw up again."

xXx

As Russia had said earlier, China's unconscious body had been abandoned in a spare closet. However, the door now rattled and banged against its frame, the captor inside desperate to be released. It ultimately fell upon Japan to grasp the knob and turn the key, he had pulled from his pocket, in the lock. With a look back for confirmation and several nods in return, Kiku opened the door. As soon as it was unlatched, China fell to the floor before them. He was breathing heavily, perspiration condensing upon his brow. Stray hair clung to the side of his face, and he heaved as he placed a foot forward to help in pushing himself up. Disheveled as he may have appeared, what consumed the ancient nation the most was anger.

"What the **** possessed you to lock me in a broom closet!?" It was not surprising to hear him ask this, but Japan still desired for him to calm down.

"China-san, I-!"

"You what!?" The words spewed out of China like the eruption of a fiery hot volcano. He was furious and rightly so. "What on earth could you have been thinking to do such a thing!?"

"China-san, you were possessed!" At this, China paused paused for a brief moment but returned two seconds later with righteous fury.

"'Possessed'!? What has gotten into you to believe such heinous thoughts? You are the one possessed!!"

"No, Yao, Japan speaks the truth!"

"England..!?" The entirety of people occupying the hall turned their heads in order to see Britain. He stood before them, grasping at his shoulder and glaring menacingly at the oriental.

"You were not yourself, attacking us without a single thought. Look; this is what you did to me." He removed his hand to reveal fresh bandages beginning to splotch with blood.

"England, your wound..."

"I am fine, Germany. This is but a flesh wound. I have experienced far worse over the years." China shook his head back and forth, refusing to accept the truth.

"I do not understand. Why would I-?" He looked down in shame, rubbing his hands through his hair.

"So he does not remember what happened?" Antonio inquired.

"Wait! When did Spain get here? And Romano as well?" China began freaking out a little, his leg raising into the air as he looked at each of them. Germany then sighed in annoyance.

"It appears that you have not retained any memories of the occurrence this morning prior. We will explain on our way to find Italy and the others who are missing."

"Italy has vanished? Just what exactly happened while I was out of it?" They began to follow Ludwig back down to the main landing.

"Trust me; it is a long story..."

xXx

Before he could yell for his comrades, Feliciano was deprived of the chance. A large warm hand covered his mouth and a low voice shushed him. He became frozen to the spot he was standing and attempted not to hyperventilate.

"Do not worry, my friend; it is only I." Italy's brow furrowed from confusion; he was familiar with that voice, but... it was different somehow. The person released Veneziano, turning him so that they could look each other in the eye as he did so. Feli gasped at the sight before him.

"Ivan?" Russia, chuckling merrily to himself, smiled warmly at the brunette. "You... What happened to you?"

"Oh,...! I suppose you are referring to my hair?" Since the last time Italy had seen him- not even twenty minutes ago -, Russia's appearance had changed drastically. His once lilac irises had morphed into that of burgundy, and his hair was now dyed a red umber. "This is what I look like in my own universe."

"Universe...!? What are you talking about? Wai- Wait... Are you one of them!?" Feliciano began freaking out again, backing away from the alternate Russia. "Are you going to kill me...!?" The Italian held up his hands in surrender and began whimpering as tears threatened to fall.

"нет, comrade, I will not harm you in the slightest. You may call me Nikolai or Nik if you prefer." At hearing this, Veneziano paused in brief thought. Could he trust anything this person had to say?

"I honestly do not know what to think..." Italy admitted.

"You have every right to feel that way... Do you mind me asking your human name?"

"I guess it would be alright... My name is Feliciano Vargas."

"Feli, it is nice to meet you. Perhaps we could go get something to eat? You have not eaten this morning. Am I not correct?"

"You are, but... how ever did you know?" Italy wiped away his tears and looked back up at Nikolai out of confusion.

"If you really want to know,... I will tell you." They began walking back towards the mansion. "We on the other side have been discussing the current situation we are under. Believe it or not, we are almost exact reflections of yourselves. The only difference is our world views and personalities." Feli gasped in surprise, speechless. "Where I am from, violence plays a major part in each of the countries, those like your brother and me not being excluded. We are only different in the aspect of crime being less apparent in our homelands. That is why we have chosen to go against our allies and form a force of our own. The members consist of America, France, Romano, Germany, Prussia, and myself. Our sole objective is to assist you in your cause." Italy swallowed thickly and widened his eyes in admiration. "The other countries- however -want nothing more than to see your downfall." A shiver ran down the Italian's spine as Nikolai decided to stop them both with a raised hand. "But do not worry, Италия; we will never allow it to come to that." The reflection of Russia smiled as he patted Northern Italy's shoulder. In response, Veneziano nodded to himself in reassurance.

"Well, at least you are on our side. To know that all alternate versions of us were out to kill us and it would be only us fighting this battle would have been torture." He chuckled as he placed his hands onto the winter nation's, that remained on his own shoulder. Closing his eyes, he added, "Thank you, Nik, for giving me hope." Nikolai nodded then gestured for them both to go inside. Complying to his new ally's request, Italy began walking and looked back to Nikolai, who soon followed him.

xXx

It was then that the hunt for Northern Italy commenced. The entire ordeal, however, sent each country into a tizzy; Feliciano Vargas was nowhere to be had. Everyone separated in order to cover more ground. Some gathered into groups while others chose to go solo. England was meant to be resting but refused such care and forced America to allow him to tag along.

"You know that Germany and the others will yell again if they see that you are up and about." Alfred warned.

"Stuff it." Arthur walked ahead of his former colony, now rebelling against the nation who was currently treating him as a child. "I am older than you by far! Have you forgotten that I raised you!? Even before that, I had been familiar with my own body and what it can and cannot tolerate for thousands of years! Believe me; I know my own limitations, America!! I will heal in due time!"

xXx

Meanwhile, in the lowest parts of the household, France had decided to explore the basements. Glancing in each room and nook big enough to hide the rather small man, the Frenchman called out for the brunette.

"Italy! Can you hear me? Are you hiding down here?" Even with his persistent calling, there was no given answer. "Where on earth could he be?" Francis absently scratched his beard out of confusion. At that moment, he happened to glance ahead of him. There was a door he had not noticed in the few minutes he had been down there. Curious, he decided to inspect the room. Pushing the sturdy, heavy door inward, it was revealed to be a wine cellar. He marveled at the sheer collection before him, surprised to have made such a discovery. "Who would have imagined that England, above all people, would preserve this much wine? I thought that I would find tea and ale before this!" He grinned from ear to ear, pulling a bottle from a nearby rack. Francis grabbed an opener and uncorked it. he sighed in ecstasy as he read the label and sniffed the bottle's content. France preferred to have a glass to pour the beverage into, but he thought it rude to be drinking in front of the others considering their current situation. It would not hurt to have just a taste; would it? He glanced at the entrance way then took a tiny sip. Yet another sigh. One more sip, and he licked his lips. This was the good stuff. France then took a swig and giggled, feeling like a kid in a candy store. Closing the door, he did not notice it lock from the outside, too enthralled with the idea of taking yet another drink.

xXx

"What is that awful racket?" Britain's ears caught onto a hint of music and a peculiar set of bleeps and bloops in the air as he and America departed the building and entered the courtyard.

"What are you talking about, man?" As they neared the fountain, the sound grew ever louder.

"You cannot claim not to hear it, America. It is too bloody loud! If your ears are possibly blocking it out, then I implore you to invest in a hearing aid!" Arthur was quickly losing his temper, as per usual.

"Wait a second, Iggy!" He held up his hand to get England's attention. "Do you hear that?"

"Did you not just listen to a bloody word I said!?" Alfred held up his index finger to his lips, infuriating the Briton. "Do not shush me!!" Again, America motioned for him to shut up. Both countries crept across the gravel, mindful of the crunching of their own boots.

"No way...!! That sounds like-!" America gasped.

"Alfred, what is it?" The Englishman whispered. "Wait! What on earth are you doing!?" Alfred jumped out from the bush they had been hiding behind, releasing a war cry.

"Who said you could use my game boy!?" Before Arthur knew what was happening, America had tackled a poor individual sitting on the stone bench in front of them. England face palmed then looked up to see just who had taken the brunt of America's fury. It looked like they had discovered Prussia if he had aged a few years and grew his hair out. Dark circles laid dormant under his eyes as he peered up from his gaming device with a dull expression. "Ew! Dude, have you neglected to wash yourself for the past month!?" America sat and immediately covered his nose in disgust, tears in his eyes.

"Um... Alfred, are you not more concerned with the way Prussia looks right now?" Alfred looked to him.

"No. Why should I be?"

"Are you so oblivious and full of yourself that you can miss something so painfully obvious!?"

xXx

As Italy and Russia ate the heated up leftovers from the other countries meals, arguing could be heard from the parlor. Intrigued, the two of them decided to investigate. Everyone had gathered once more to discuss who now stood in the middle of the room. From seeing him, Italy could immediately determine that he was an alternate version of Prussia. Pushing into the crowd, he argued for them to stop.

"Please wait! He's one of the good guys!"

***xxxXxxx***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A.N.)
> 
> I AM NOT DEAD!! AFTER MONTHS AND MONTHS ON END OF TRYING TO FINISH THIS CHAPTER, I DID IT!! \\(*o*)/ And, yay for 3,550 words! It has been really hard since Baltimore Comic Con. Getting back into art and writing after cutting off all projects completely for the sake of finishing a contest entry really takes a lot out of you! For some reason, this story has always been hard to write for. Maybe it is the fact that I wrote this story on a whim. It began just with the scene of America going to visit England. At the time, I had no idea why. Now, it has morphed into this catastrophe! XD At least I have the next couple of chapters planned out completely, so hopefully they will be easier to write.
> 
> I also decided to include a few phrases from my other stories in this. For instance, at one point, the nations call the 2ps “reflections of ourselves”. This hints to my other 2p story that I chose to discontinue, “Reflection of Myself”. I also wrote a line where Italy says, “we are all in this together”. This refers to the title of the sequel for “Notice Me” that I have been working on for a year named “All Together Now”.
> 
> Also, I have a very funny story to go along with the last chapter. In chapter four, the entire group was split into two groups. In the chapter, I outright said who went with who. The characters forgot about Canada because the author forgot about Canada!! I NEVER forget about him, and now I feel so bad!! D:> But, you do have to admit that it was funny! :D
> 
> ~Rainy777


	6. Hockey's the Game, Canada's My Name

Choose Your Player  
Chapter Six: Hockey’s the Game, Canada’s My Name  
***xxxXxxx***  
“Whatever do you mean, Italy?” Germany asked after an exasperated sigh, not wanting to deal with more of the country’s nonsense. “And where on Earth have you been? For an hour, everyone has been searching for you!” Feliciano paused where he had been approaching his blonde friend.  
“Well, I was actually eating lunch with Nikolai.” Ludwig’s face contorted, practically shouting his inner confusion as Italy rubbed the back of his own neck.  
“Nikolai?” The brunette turned his head to look over his shoulder, raising his finger to point at the questioned individual. Several gasps circled around the room as Nikolai stepped forward and into view. He smiled genuinely at them, allowing his eyes to skim across the audience until they finally landed on the rugged appearance of Prussia.  
“I see that you have arrived, Klaus. Have you had the chance to acquaint yourself with them yet?” Prussia, or Klaus, shook his head as if to say no. Nikolai then turned to address the other occupants of the room. “Klaus is mute of course, so he will cause no problems.”  
“Prussia… mute?” America failed in stifling his giggles, and England elbowed him harshly in the ribs. Germany’s face formed a grimace.  
“I have yet to comprehend exactly why we now have two alternate countries on our hands instead of just one.” The German sighed due to the stress the situation was putting him under. He was concerned that by the time this was over with he would be sporting a few gray hairs.  
“Perhaps…” Arthur began to suggest. “… the half day change ratio, we had presumed as correct, does not apply to those who arrived at the mansion at a later time.”  
“I suppose that makes sense, but that would mean more complications for us…” Ludwig huffed in frustration. Nikolai sheepishly provided a smile and a comforting hand on his shoulder. As a result, Germany jumped at the contact.  
“As long as two neutral countries appear at the same time, you have nothing to worry about.” Ludwig expected for himself to shudder out of instinct, but the urge,… surprisingly, never came.  
“What do you mean by that…?” He asked rather uneasily. To his surprise, Italy was the one to respond to his inquiry. The brunette popped up on his unoccupied side, smiling and waving his hands to gain the blonde’s attention.  
“That’s what I was trying to explain earlier, Germany. Nikolai is our ally; there is no reason to fear him.” To his utter dismay, Feliciano appeared to believe everything he was currently saying. “I admit that at first I was uncertain what to believe, but… after I gave him a chance to explain himself Nik began making even more and more sense.”  
“Did it not occur to you that this illusion of Russia could possibly be just feeding you lies!? And, here you are willingly accepting each one he hands to you!” Northern Italy glanced at his feet, twiddling his thumbs.  
“It had crossed my mind…”  
There was an exasperated sigh. “Italy!” The nation in question wilted at the look his ally was giving him. Just as another lecture was about to leave Ludwig’s mouth, Nikolai coughed in order to interrupt the oncoming argument.  
“If I may,… Germany, I would like to say something.” The blonde hesitated for a moment before nodding in confirmation. “Спасибо. (Thank you)” He cleared his throat then began to speak. “I understand your insecurities concerning our world and its inhabitants, but as Feliciano said… I am not your enemy; I can assure you of that fact. You suspect me of being a pathological liar, which is only logical,… but allow me to tell you this… I would never permit myself to stoop so low.” For the first time since Italy met him, Nikolai glowered, his lips pulling into a thin line. “Prussia and I are not like Luciano and a few of the others… We would never willingly hurt you.”  
“Luciano…?” Veneziano questioned timidly, just barely being heard by the others. Nikolai merely smiled before he answered the brunette.  
“Your counterpart, Italy…” Feli could not help but shiver slightly at the thought. Nikolai paused momentarily then continued his speech. “Now, as I was saying…” He then relayed the information that he first told Italy to those now currently present. As expected, some refused to believe him, still wary of the reflections. What if he spoke lies? After all, who would blame them for making such an accusation? Northern Italy was surely gullible enough…  
“It still sounds like utter nonsense to me-aru.” China muttered to more himself than the others. “How can we trust him?”  
“How about I share with you all that I know? I can tell you all of their weaknesses.”  
“Well, if you are so willingly, I suppose we will accept your offer.” Germany grasped the Russian’s hand in his own so as to agree to the deal. That evening, they sat around the fireplace in the sitting room. The crackling fire kept them warm as they talked and sipped the beverages of their own choosing. Plush seating made the scene perfect as most relaxed in the warm atmosphere.  
At the beginning, all sat in close to near silence. However, after a short period of time, some of the nations grew restless and went off to do their own thing. Germany, from where he was leaned over a huge table in the back, stopped to look up at those leaving. “Make sure to stay together and be safe.”  
“Yeah. Yeah, mom; we know!” America chose to ignore the blonde’s following comment.  
Five minutes before midnight, the group gathered together once again so as to see alternate Russia and Prussia’s departure.  
“I suppose it is about time that we take our leave.” Russia smiled sadly. Italy went up to him then and gave the country a large hug, or at least as best as he could. It was a struggle to wrap his arms around the gargantuan nation, but he still managed to hold him in his embrace. At first, Nikolai was surprised, but then he smiled once more and returned the gesture.  
“Nik, I wish our Russia was more like you. Maybe then I could have been his friend…”  
“Do not fret, Италия. (Italy) Maybe you will still be able to become friends with him.” He gave the short man a pat on the head.  
‘Not likely…’ All of the other countries thought.  
“I’ll miss you…”  
“And I you, friend…” With that said, light engulfed the two alternate nations, spinning around their beings as they slowly began to fade. Some gasped at the sight. When the remainder of the glow finally dissipated, Russia and Prussia descended to the floor as their ordinary selves. After a few seconds had passed, they slowly began to regain consciousness.  
“What in Gott’s name-!? …!!” Prussia had his words cut off by Germany taking him into his muscular arms. “West, what’s going on!? Don’t… Please don’t tell me that we changed…”  
“Ja; you and Russia both did, but they were no threat to us. Actually, they have allowed us to gain knowledge on the other’s weaknesses.”  
“No way… But, still… why are you suddenly hugging me?”  
“I have decided that while the alternate you’s silence was pleasant,” Prussia appeared a little crest-fallen. “… I far prefer your non-stop chattering.” Gilbert paused then began to laugh along with his younger brother, who released a few snickers.  
“Well, at least we now know what it looks like for them to disappear.” England interrupted. “This might prove useful for the future… The only question now is who has been turned next.” They each looked among themselves, but nothing appeared different. “Come to think it, where is the frog?”  
“And where the **** is the Spain *******!?” Lovino shouted from the back of the room.  
“Are we seriously just now noticing this!? Aiyah!” China rubbed his temple in frustration.  
“It’s safe to assume who the next two alternates are.” Britain sighed. “Still, it is getting late, and we all need to go to bed…”  
“How can we sleep with them in this place!?” Italy shouted in fright, clinging to his brother.  
“Yeah; what the **** are you thinking!? Feli, get off of me!!” He jerked his arm out of Veneziano’s hold.  
“We all need to try and get some rest.” England stated. “Throughout the remainder of the night, a few of us can take turns keeping watch. I will be the first to-.”  
“You will not-aru.”  
“China!?” Said country stepped forth.  
“You are still healing, England, so I will take the first watch. After all, I owe it to you after injuring you so.”  
“You don’t have to; I’ve already forgiven you for before.”  
“But still, I insist.”  
xXx  
The morning after, France and Spain both appeared. France, being the first to be discovered, was found in the wine cellar drinking away. He turned out being harmless much to the other’s relief, but danger lingered just around the corner. When the group returned to the drawing room they had occupied the night before, they were ambushed. Spain, now quiet and extremely sharp, had laid a trap at the foot of the door and the wall located across the hall. When America had triggered the net at the door sill, a second one immediately shot out from behind, capturing the remainder of the nations. Their eyes widened as the reflection of España appeared above them, a battle axe fabricating in his hand before their very eyes. America released a feminine scream of terror and clung to Prussia, who just happened to be beside him.  
“This day sucks! First, I lost my burger, and now I’m going to die!?” Alfred sobbed and forlornly looked at the said food, where it had fallen from his grasp when they got captured. Just as everyone winced and Spain slowly walked toward them, yielding his weapon, the brunette slipped on America’s meal and fell to the floor. On the way down, his head collided with the end table and hit the hardwood with a resonating crack. The impact surprisingly knocked him out, and Prussia released a loud guffaw. In truth, it was amusing to witness something of pure evil fall so easily… Just as the group had done with the alternate China, they picked up Antonio and lugged him to a nearby room that held no windows. Romano promptly gave his shin a harsh kick and proceeded in slamming the door, dusting off his hands once finished.  
“So, are we all accounted for?” Germany inquired, looking over the congregation of nations. Italy strained on his tip-toes, envious of the blonde’s height at that moment.  
“Ja; I think so!” Prussia shouted from the back. Francois, the reflection of France, then raised his hand while remaining silent. Once he had gathered their attention, the scruffy fellow proceeded forward with what he wished to say.  
“I have a question. Where is this world’s Canada?”  
“Um, who?” Alfred scratched his head in confusion.  
“… Your brother, Amérique, or at least that is how it is in our world. Is it different here?”  
“Are you referring to my seat cushion that I use at World Meetings?” The Russian asked. It was clear that light bulbs then turned on over the heads of the remainder of their party.  
“Oh, that guy, Canada!!” America thumped his fist into his open hand upon realization.  
“What other Canada is there?” Francois grumbled.  
“Nevertheless, France is correct.” England frowned to himself, thinking, ‘Never in my life would I imagine I would say such a thing…’. A pause then a sigh. “Canada…,” The name felt odd rolling off of his tongue. “… is the only one among us that is absent. When was the last time we saw him?” A series of grumbles and shrugs were his only answer. “Really? None of us kept track of him?” Arthur groaned.  
“What wonderful friends you all are…” Alternate France lit himself a cigarette, taking a puff absently. A few glares were sent in his direction. Francois then took a glance at the father clock in front of him. “Well, it looks like my time’s up. I would like to say that it has been a pleasure, but then I would just be lying.” At that moment, the clock struck twelve, and Francois faded away. Once he was completely gone, China huffed.  
“Alternate France was pure ***!”  
“Amen to that, China, dude!” America caught the falling body of France and placed him on the couch beside them. As this was being done, a knock then came from the nearby door.  
“Um,… guys, can you please let me out now?”  
xXx  
Above the nation’s heads, and further above the second, third, and fourth floors, one personification remained. Alone on the estate’s roof, Canada hid against the door leading to the inside. He curled in on himself, not being able to prevent his mind from immediately thinking the worst. The nation was not blind to what was happening below. For, he had been present at the scene of the first incident, and -of course- no one noticed as he had fled upstairs to his now safe haven. The area was mostly bare except for a rooftop garden. Herbs and glowing flowers grew out of various pots placed here and there, no doubt ingredients for England’s supposed magic.  
His body trembled at the idea of the evil nations reaching him. Canada whimpered, grasping his head as a migraine formed. However, as he then looked up at Kumajojo, who sat before him, he smiled tenderly.  
“Don’t worry, Kumakichi. We’re safe up here.” A pulse caused his temple to ache.  
“Who are you?” Another throb. Was it just him, or was the air getting hot and dry? It was a struggle to even breath…  
“I’m Ca… na… da…” The nation slumped against the brick wall behind him, and slowly but surely his appearance seemed to change. Where there once were short, coiffed, blonde curls, long tresses took their place. Stubble grew on his chin, and sunglasses masked his now lavender irises. Matthew, now known as Jasper, promptly stood and pulled a cigarette from his flannel shirt pocket. Placing it between his lips and lighting it, he took a long slow drag. Jasper scowls as he puts the lighter away and kicks the roof door in. He re-enters the building and Kuma is left outside with a dark expression on his furry face.  
“Who are you…?”  
xXx  
“Dude, I’m telling you, something is here…!!”  
“Oh, please don’t say that!!” America was clinging onto Northern Italy’s shirt sleeve, each of the countries trembling. “Why did I have to be paired with someone who is scared of spirits too!?”  
“Hey, it wasn’t my choice that we got paired together. It was just by chance that we drew the same colored stick!”  
“Hopefully, the others are having more luck than us…” Veneziano sighed as they ventured forward. A noise resonating from the end of the hallway caused both of them to jump in fright.  
“See!? I told you that something is here!!” America whispered harshly, temporarily frozen on the spot. Italy was in a similar state to how he was, tears threatening to fall.  
“M- Maybe we are just hearing things…!!” Alfred looked around at their surroundings.  
“Hey, Feli. Doesn’t that statue look familiar?” He pointed to the one in question. “Didn’t we pass it a few minutes ago?”  
“Oh, great! Now on top of being scared, we’re lost too!” A scraping sound caused their tears to finally fall. It was then that Italy screamed as he was pulled from behind. America gasped as the Italian had been pulled into Jasper’s hold, a hockey stick adorned with a heavy number of nails poised at his throat.  
“Italy…!! And you, who the **** are you!?” A gun was aimed in America’s direction.  
“One more step, and I will kill him…”  
“Alfred, it’s alright! Don’t worry about me…” Italy attempted to grasp onto the little glimmer of hope he had left, his eyes still glossy from the for mentioned tears.  
“I wouldn’t be so sure of that if I were you. After all, maybe if I murder you in this world you will die in the other as well.” Veneziano’s eyes widened. “We are connected in the long run… How else would we have access to take over your bodies…? Maybe in this world, I can level the playing field and rid my realm of such a tyrant…”  
“So, you’re doing this because of the other Italy…?” The United States voice was the lowest Northern Italy had ever heard it. “You’re going to kill an innocent for that reason!?”  
“He will die. Since our sole purpose is to annihilate the countries of this realm, we have the power to destroy you. However,…” He gestured to the Italian in his arms. “… all I ask is for his death. His counterpart is the leader of our nations. Destroy him and all of this will end, all of it.”  
“But, still, this is madness! What will happen to his citizens then!? You claim that it’s just one life you will be taking away! Do you really think that I’m that dense!? More will happen than you let on!!” Jasper shrugged.  
“So, what if there are a few more small details? It is for the greater good.”  
“Greater good my ***!!” America charged toward the alternate of his brother, dodging bullets left and right. One just so happened to ricochet off the metal on one of the nearby doors and graze Northern Italy on the jugular, hitting the hockey stick in the process. The alleged weapon was sent flying, and Alfred managed to tackle Jasper to the floor. Both brothers fought for the gun located in Canada’s hand. America pulled at Jasper’s long hair and dragged him away from the pistol.  
“You dirty, rotten ****!!” Their brawl continued until Jasper was straddling his brother and choking him. “I’ve despised you for so long!!” Alfred was gasping as Jasper grinned in disturbing delight. Italy felt useless, where he was collapsed on the floor trying to keep too much blood from leaving his body. But then, suddenly out of nowhere, another shot was fired… straight through Jasper’s heart. The light instantly vanished from the reflection of Canada’s eyes, and he fell on top of America. Jasper’s body quickly transformed back into a perfectly healthy Matthew, but the blood on Alfred’s shirt remained. Feliciano peered up from his position on the ground to see… a polar bear wielding a gun?  
Kuma had grabbed the weapon once the brothers began to fist fight, and no one had noticed him pulling the trigger. Crimson was now splattered onto his ivory pelt, and the bear merely looked down at himself in silence.  
“Canada’s bear…?”  
“Mein Gott! What the **** happened here!?” The other countries had entered the corridor at that moment. “We heard gun shots!”  
“Well, we found Mattie…” America chuckled, still in mild shock. Japan then approached the bear and removed the pistol from his paws. How the animal had even managed to pull the trigger went beyond his comprehension.  
“Kumajirou-san, why don’t we get you cleaned up?” The other nations went to tend to America and Italy’s wounds. “Then we can go see Canada-san… Does that not sound acceptable?” Kuma cocked his head, intrigued by the Asian nation who stood before him.  
“Who…?”  
xXx  
“Ow, ow, ow!! That really hurts!”  
“Oh, stop being such a cry baby, Italy!” Germany scolded the brunette from his bedside as China cleaned at his neck. The formaldehyde burnt like acid, and the rag soaked with alcohol stung worse than any hornet. “You’ve been through this before. We all have.”  
“That still doesn’t mean that I’ve gotten used to it over the years…!! Ow, ****!” The needle pierced his tender olive skin, and China snickered as he sewed the tear… Once finished, he tied the thick sturdy thread and clipped the needle free. The oriental nation once again took a clean alcohol rag to further clean the flustered skin. Northern Italy sighed in relief as a large gauze pad was taped onto the inflicted area. “Grazie, China.’  
“It should heal in no time-aru…’ He threw the plastic gloves he had on in the small bin and then returned to the nation’s side. “Just rest for a little while and you should be fine.”  
“Overall, America just has a few bruises here and there, nothing too serious.” England finished his own assessment right beside them. In the aftermath of Canada’s attack, the ensemble of nations took those injured and unconscious to the fourth floor’s infirmary. A few asked why they had not taken England there before, when he was injured by the alternate China. Yet, the answer was a simple one. Russia and Japan had not known of the room at the time while England had just been struggling to stop the blood…  
Canada now stood behind the huddle of people doting on Northern Italy. He grabbed Kuma’s paw and held onto it for comfort, his bottom lip quivering in both guilt and disgust at his reflection’s actions. Canada could never forgive himself…  
“Italy, America, I am so sorry… I know that my apology isn’t nearly enough to atone for my actions, but…” Italy looked on in mild surprise as the American dozed at his side.  
“Canada,…” The brunette prevented Matthew from speaking any further. “… I think that I can speak for America and me both when I say this… We do not blame you. None of this was your fault, so please stop blaming yourself. Don’t beat yourself up over something you couldn’t help.” Canada sniffed and wiped his face, where tears began to fall.  
“Thank you, Feli,… so much… You are too kind.” France took Matthew into his arms and allowed him to weep into his shoulder. “Again, thank you…”  
***xxxXxxx***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A.N.) Hello, readers! We finally meet again! I would like to inform you that at the end of this story I plan to make a video dedicated to you readers! So, if you have any questions about the story, my writing process, inspiration, etc., go ahead and ask away!! I will answer them in the video! Also, let me know if you think I should read certain excerpts from my story and which ones you would like if I do!! This is your chance to send in requests and questions so as to get my views on this story! Thanks for all of the viewers so far! There is only a few chapters left for this story, and I look forward to sharing it with you!  
> ~Ame-chan777


End file.
